It Was An Accident!
by Malfoy Mouth James- MMJ
Summary: Adrien Agreste has, admittedly, done plenty of stupid things. But none as stupid as accidentally ordering a Chinese Mail Bride. Who knew there wasn’t a return option?


**So! As if I didn't already have enough stories I'm working on, I decided to make a continuation story for my day twelve prompt- It was an accident! From my fluff and fun stories. This is just a repost of that chapter for a refresher or for new people so they don't have to go searching for it. **

**More to come! **

**I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, obviously. **

"_You bought a Chinese bride?!"_

Adrien sunk lower in his seat, not meeting Alya's shocked glare. "It was an accident!" He squeaked pitifully.

"Bro, how do you '_accidentally_,'" Nino drawled, using air quotations, "buy a Chinese bride?"

Adrien threw his hands up in the air. "I don't know! I didn't even know I did until I got an update email this morning!"

"They send _update emails_ for buying a bride?!" Alya nearly shrieked indignantly.

"Rich people." Nino said, shaking his head and crossing his arms. This comment earned him a whack on the head from his girlfriend. "Ow, hey!"

"This is serious! Adrien accidentally bought a girl! From China!" Turning back to the blonde, she fumed, "How are you going to fix it this time, Agreste?"

With wide eyes he replied, "Uhh, I'm not?"

"_What_?!" Both his friends cried. Some customers around them in the small, classy café turned to give them glares before going back to their own conversations. "What do you _mean_, 'I'm not'?!" Alya seethed.

"I _can't_!" Adrien cried. "You don't understand- I fucked up, I fucked up bad! There's no going back! You can't just, buy a Chinese bride and then cancel the order! Believe me, I've been trying all morning!"

"This is complete shit, Agreste, and you know it! You better treat that poor girl like a queen!"

With a cringe and a nod, Adrien slid further down in his seat, not even attempting to eat the food in front of him.

(———)

It was the 16th of November.

It had been two weeks since Adrien had told his friends he had accidentally bought a Chinese bride.

For the past two weeks, Alya and Nino had helped him clean the house, put it in order, and set up the best damn room a girl could dream of. He had accidentally bought a living girl, and by golly if he wasn't going to do everything in his power to make up for it, God help him.

And if he fucked up, he really _would_ need God's help to save him from Alya's wrath.

Alya's wrath which he has waded through ever since That Day. He had begged the reporter for the past week, _begged her,_ to come to the station with him to pick up the girl he had accidentally bought.

But she refused.

So he found himself, on November 16th, in the cold and rain, at the train station waiting for a girl he had bought online.

Thank _God_ his father didn't know. Yet. Gabriel Agreste had a terrifying way of finding out everything, and Adrien was dreading the day he dug up the dirty truth of what his son had done.

The brakes of the train shrieked as it pulled to a stop at the station, and he felt his stomach drop farther into his feet than it had been since he had woken up that morning. He hadn't been able to eat breakfast.

The email had, _actually_, been very helpful- including things like her hair colour, eye colour, and height would help him immensely in finding this girl. And she spoke French.

Thank God.

When the doors slid open and people started to poor out, Adrien had feared he might actually throw up.

And then a flash of blue in the middle of the crowd caught his eye, and his heart puttered to a stop.

She was small- really small. Adrien hadn't realized just how short 5'2" was when it was written out on an email, but now that he was face to face with it, he couldn't help but want to wrap her up and hide her away from the scary world.

Black hair? Check. Short? Check. Blue eyes? He just needed her to look this way again-

Shit.

_Check_.

She had the bluest eyes Adrien had ever seen. In fact, he wouldn't even classify that colour in the blue _category_ they were so unique.

Too soon her eyes passed by him, scanning the crowd. And as Adrien's brain sputtered back to life, he realized three things:

One- This was the girl that he had accidentally ordered online.

Two- She was by no means a '_girl_' as they had all been referring her as for the past two weeks. No, she could be described as nothing other than a strong, beautiful woman.

And three- He was screwed.

He slowly made his way through the crowd, noticing that she was holding a manilla folder of papers and a sign that read 'Adrien Agreste.' Ohh, the tabloids were definitely not going to miss that.

Too infatuated to care at the moment, he came up behind her and cleared his throat, hoping his voice would come out steady.

"M-Marin-ette Dup-pain-C-Cheng?"

_Nailed it._

She whirled around with a tiny- _adorable_!- gasp, and her bluer-than-blue eyes met with his for the second time as he prayed to anyone who would listen that there would be a third, a fourth, a fifth, a sixth, a-

Shit, what did she say?

"I-I'm sorry… what?" He asked, blinking slowly. She frowned worriedly at him.

"Are you Adrien Agreste?" She asked. There was a slight blush dusting her cheeks, and her voice was slightly accented which was to be expected, but- holy shit were those tiny freckles on her nose, he was so screwed.

Alya might as well kill him now; get it over with.

He coughed, trying not to ruin this first impression (_let's be real, it was too late for that_), and found it in him to squeak out a response. "YeshellohiI'mAdrienIt'snicetomeetyouhiuhhyou'rereallyprettyI'manidiotsorry."

He was on a roll.

She blinked at him with her large, almond shaped eyes. Once. Twice. Thrice for good measure. And then it happened.

And Adrien's world exploded.

She smiled at him. The biggest, brightest, most beautiful smile he had ever received, and let me tell you, he had gotten a lot of smiles.

Her smile was slightly crooked, her soft pink lips pulling up higher on the left side, crinkling her nose and consequently her freckles. Her already stunning eyes gained an extra dose of sparkle as she smiled at him like the sun would a newborn babe.

"Wow." Adrien reeled to fix his slip up. "I-I mean-! Uh, well, you know- I-! Youhaveareallyprettysmile."

Oh this girl was a goner with how smooth he was being today. Suave Man Extraordinaire.

If he had thought that nothing could break apart his world more than her smile, he would have been gravely mistaken. Because she awarded him with a laugh and he was a dead man walking.

"Thank you." There was definitely a blush on her whole round, tiny, adorable face now.

"You're welcome." He said dopily, smiling back at her. Her blush intensified and she dropped her head to hide it from view. Adrien's smile crumpled like a sand castle when the water rushed around it.

Suddenly, his phone rang, saving him from anymore embarrassment.

"Oh, err, sorry. One second." He pulled out his phone and slid it open, bringing the black device up to his ear. His attention was already back on her, on Marinette, as she looked around the train station with interest.

"Hello?" He asked.

"ADRIEN AGRESTE, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU WITH MY NEW BEST FRIEND?!?! WHY AREN'T YOU BACK YET, YOU SON OF A BITCH I SWEAR ON ALL THAT IS HOLY IF YOU CHICKENED OUT AND LEFT HER I WILL-"

Adrien squeaked and yanked the phone away from his ear. Alya's enraged rant could still be heard loud and clear. He looked to Marinette, who's large, round eyes darted from the phone in his hand to him, back to the phone.

"Uhm, you might want to answer her…" she said, meekly pointing at the phone.

"D-do I have to?"

She giggled and holy _shit_ it was better than her other laugh and what he wouldn't do to hear that the rest of his life, could he make that his ringtone?

"You really should." She said, cutting through his runaway thoughts.

With a dreadful sigh, he brought the phone back to his ear. "I didn't do it." He said.

Alya paused. "... What?"

"Whatever you're accusing me of, I didn't do it… I think."

"What does that even-? You know what, no. I ain't playing your stupid _games_, Adrien Agreste. Where. Are. You?"

"... The train station?"

There was another pause. "Wait, are you really?" Alya's voice was back to a normal volume.

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh. Okay… Well then. Uhm. Yeah."

"Wait- Did you think I just, wasn't going to show up?" He asked indignantly.

"Er, maybe? Anywho, that doesn't matter. Did you find her, did you find my new best friend?" She asked excitedly. Adrien couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Yes, Alya. I'm not that stupid." He replied.

"Oh really? Says the one who accidentally ordered a Chinese bride."

Adrien blushed, his eyes going wide as they darted quickly to Marinette. Yep. She totally heard all of that…

"Uh… I can explain?" But in reality, he couldn't, because she was laughing again, holding her hand over her mouth as she tried to hide it. Adrien pouted, his face burning.

"Yeah, okay, whatever, dipshit. Give the phone over; I don't want to talk to you anymore. I can feel my IQ dropping with every minute I'm paying for this call." Alya demanded.

Adrien held the phone out awkwardly to Marinette. "Uhm… My friend wants to talk to you…?" She raised an eyebrow at him and took the phone from his hand.

"Hello?"

"HI! I'M ALYA, YOUR NEW BEST FRIEND DON'T WORRY ABOUT ADRIEN, HE'S A MORONIC DIPWAD. JUST DON'T TALK TO HIM, AND YOU HOPEFULLY WON'T CONTRACT STUPIDITY." Marinette cringed and pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Is she always like this?" She asked him. He nodded solemnly.

"This is better than it usually is, honestly."

"Ah." she put the phone back to her ear. "Hello Alya, it's nice to meet you." She said.

"I'm even cooler in person, just you wait! Now tell the _bambino_ to get a cab for you two, otherwise you'll probably sit there all day. He's slow in the head."

"I am not!" Adrien guffawed. Marinette giggled again, and he couldn't help but to immediately forgive Alya of all of her wrongs towards him. He picked up Marinette's suitcase and motioned for her to follow him up the stairs and out of the station as he wrestled the umbrella open. When they reached the sidewalk, he turned and held it out for her to take.

She squeaked adorably, a blush adorning her face again, as she reached out slowly to take the umbrella. Their fingers brushed and he quickly yanked his hand back before he could do something stupid, like wrap her up in his arms and hiss at anyone who came too close. Their eyes met as she stared up at him with shock and, _dear God_, please let that be adoration-

And then the umbrella snapped shut on her and she made a small '_Eep_!' sound. Adrien's eyes went wide before he was almost doubled over in laughter. When she lifted the umbrella back up enough to see again, she giggled shyly, her face as red as the black spotted coat she was wearing.

Maybe he should make accidents more often.


End file.
